


Glow

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Treating what should have been crack seriously, grief and mourning, science pun based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights were often there, but never when he looked directly, Fingon had realised, early on. They were there in the dark, like glowing after-images of something lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://onehandedly.tumblr.com/post/134520078551/how-comes-that-often-one-can-see-a-faint-violet) Tumblr text post. This could have been cute and cracky I guess, but instead I accidentally gave myself feels.

The lights were often there, but never when he looked directly, Fingon had realised, early on. They were there in the dark, like glowing after-images of something lost. When all the lampstones were covered for the night, the stone hallways of Barad Eithel silent, empty and dark.

Fingon never knew if his father saw it too; he never asked. 

He never asked because that would only lead to another question:  _father, do you know what they are?_

_Because I think I do._

Fingon was almost certain what the lights were, those brilliant, sparking colours. He knew exactly, although he did not know how. Fingon trusted his intuition though; he knew as well as any that the world did not always quite work as one expected it to.

Some nights, when everyone else was abed, he slipped from his chambers, nodding at the dozing guard in the corridor and walking on silent feet down the hall. He would pause, and turn his head expectantly. 

If it was there, it would be just in the corner of his eye, caught for a scant moment in his peripheral vision. 

_There._

A flash of vivid violet, a burst of blue, flickering to nothingness before starting up again, always just out of direct sight.

He blew out a breath he had not even realised he had been holding, and let himself smile.

“Hello Arakáno” he whispered into the darkness. “Turno and Irissë aren’t here anymore, I’m sorry, there’s no news of them I can tell you this time. Father is well though. How is it where you are?”


End file.
